Fairy Tail & Dragon Ball Super
by Yamoshi the Saiyan God
Summary: He was founded by Fairy Tails guild master Makarov Dreyar and the Ace of Fairy Tail Gildarts Clive and they gave him the name Yuri Clive and what Yuri wants is to be the strongest warrior of all.
1. The Saiyan of Fairy Tail

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

ATTACK'S

**SPELL'S**

**"Monster's speaking"**

**"Monster's thought's"**

**Places**

**Time skip**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

**(Places, things and techniques of Dragon Ball do exist in this universe but they will slight alter to fit in the Fairy Tail Universe)**

* * *

_The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people._

_It is a world of magic._

_Magic, bought and sought every day, is an integral part of the people's lives._

_Moreover, there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are mages or sorcerers._

_The mages belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission._

_There are a large number of guilds throughout the country of Fiore._

_In addition, there lies a certain guild in a certain city._

_This guild hosted legends in times long ago, and would continue to host more such legends long into the future…_

_…__and its name is Fairy Tail!_

* * *

**At Planet Earthland**

**On Tenrou island**

Currently the Master of one of the strongest guild's within the Kingdom of Fiore known as Fairy Tail Makarov Dreyar and Gildarts Clive who is know as the Ace of Fairy Tail were on Tenrou island which is the holy ground to the Fairy Tail guild and it was also the resting place of Fairy Tail's first Guild Master, Mavis Vermilion and they were visiting Mavis grave.

After they left Mavis grave Makarov look up at the night sky and that was when he saw a blue light and at first he didn't thought much of it until he noticed that it was getting closer them and before he knew it the blue light flew past them and crash into a mountain. When Makarov and Gildarts went to investigate it they saw a child who had spiky black hair and was wearing strange armor and they were confused on why was a child on Tenrou island as nobody lives in it anymore and the only people who visits it were members of Fairy and when Makarov went over to the child to find out he attack both Makarov and Gildarts and when Makarov try to use his magic to calm the child down he was shock when the child display a level of strength that on child should have.

"Kid just calm down" Gildarts said not wanting to hurt the child.

"AAARRR!" The child let out a roar as he changed at Gildarts in high speeds however as Gildarts try to knock the child out he was surprised when the child managed to dodge him and punch Gildarts straight in the face which push him back a few feet.

"Damnit that actually hurt, a lot how the hell is this child so strong" Gildarts thought in shock and he wipe away the blood from his mouth.

The child then created blue energy balls which he threw at Gildart's who use his Crush Magic to destroy them and then Makarov then use his Titan magic to make his right hand massive and he grabbed the child.

"GILDARTS! HURRY!" Makarov shouted as he could feel that the child was about to break free from his grip so Gildarts rush towards the child and hit him on the back of the head rendering him unconscious.

"Finally it's over" said Gildarts.

As Makarov put the child down he had to hold his hand "A moment later he would have broken free from my grip, what incredible strength this child possesses" said Makarov.

"Yeah tell me about it that punch of his actually hurt me a lot" said Gildarts.

"To actually hurt you means that if anyone else got hit by him they probably end up unconscious or worse" said Makarov.

"Yeah anyways where did he come from?" Gildarts said curiously.

"I don't know nobody lives on Tenrou island anymore perhaps he was ship wreck here" said Makarov.

As both Makarov and Gildarts look over at the unconscious child they notice something strange.

"Umm Master is it just me or dose that kid have a monkey tail" Gildarts ask confused.

"No I see it too" said Makarov.

After a bit of waiting the child finally woke up and had a look of confusion on his face.

"Where are I?" The child ask confused.

"It's alright just take it easily" Makarov said trying to keep the child calm not wanting him to attack them again as Makarov didn't if he would be able to hold him again.

"Who are you?" The child ask confused.

"I'm Makarov Dreyar and this is Gildarts Clive" said Makarov.

"And who are you kid?" Gildarts ask curiosity.

"I don't know" The child said shocked.

"Wait you don't remember anything?" Gildarts ask in shock.

"Don't tell me I hit him to hard and cause him to forget everything" Gildarts thought.

"I don't remember anything at all" The child said upset.

"Master maybe we should take him to see Porlyusica she may know how to help him" said Gildarts.

"Good idea" Makarov said before he turn his attention back at Yamoshi.

"We know someone who may know how you can regain your memories" said Makarov.

"Really?" The child ask with hope in his voice.

"Yes so please follow us" said Makarov.

However just as they were about to head towards Porlyusica home they heard a loud growling sound coming from the child.

"I guess your hungry don't worry we'll get some food on the way" Makarov said with a kind smile however he also suddenly felt a feeling of despair the moment he said that.

**Years later**

In the kingdom of Fiore at the large town of Magnolia there large building that a orange flag hanging on it and a lot of noise coming from it and standing outside the fairy tail guild hall was Natsu Dragneel who was now a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair and has abnormal sharp canines, his outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf and his guild mark is located just below his right shoulder and was a dark red.

Happy is a small blue cat with a white stomach. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers two on each side of his face. Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. His body is rectangular too, He has a long, white-tipped tail and rest of his tail was blue and on his back he had a green fairy tail guild mark and he had a green backpack.

Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She wore a white sleeveless button shirt which had outer blue and inner blue edges and with a blue collar she also has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and she had black, leather high heeled boots.

Suddenly Natsu kick open the guildhall double doors and shouted "We're back" loudly which caught everyone who was there attentions.

"Natsu Happy welcome back" Mira said happily like she dose always.

Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her white Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh. Mirajane's most commonly seen attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

Just then Natsu kick a guy who was drinking a beer which send him flying across the room.

"Why the hell did you do that for" said Lucy.

"WHAT THE HELL NATSU! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" said the guy as he got up.

"That's for giving me crappy information about the salamander" said Natsu.

"Hey don't blame me for passing along a rumor I heard" said the guy.

"IT WAS ONLY JUST A RUMOR! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" said Natsu.

"You want to fight about it" said the guy.

When everyone saw this they all started a rumble and just started beating each other up which will most likely the guildhall being torn up again... again.

"Now now Natsu I think you sho" before Happy could finish his sentence someone was puch backwards knocking Happy and sending him flying across the room.

Whiles that was going on Lucy was looking around and said to herself happy "Wow I can't believe it I'm actually here" because her dream was finally coming true.

"My a newcomer" said Mirajane.

Lucy just staire at Mirajane with hearts in her eye's "Kyaaah! It's Mirajane strauss" because Lucy is a huge fan of Mirajane's and has often seen her in the sorcery magazine as a model.

Lucy's thought turned back towards the fairy tail guild members who were still fighting among themselves "Umm don't you think you should stop them" Lucy ask.

"Don't worry about it this kind of happens all the time around here" said Mirajane.

During the fight someone threw a bottle hoping to hit the person that they were fighting but missed them and it going to fly pass Lucy and hit Mirajane on her head however someone manage caught it before that could happened.

Yuri Clive is a tall and well-built man with light-skin, fully outlined, sharper onyx eyes, he has pitch black spiky hair **(He has the same hairstyle as Beat from Dragon Ball Heroes)** and his guild mark was located just below his left shoulder and dark blue. He wears a black form-fitting sleeveless shirt, blue wristbands that cover nearly his entire forearm, red baggy pants with a blue obi-belt and black kung fu shoes with blue stockings.

"They really should be more careful with what their throwing around" Yuri said as he walk back to his seat at the bar and continue eating. **(Yuri has Goku****'s voice from the ****ocean dub)**

"Thanks Yuri" said Mira.

Lucy then continue to watch the fight between members of fairy tail unfold until something caught her attention on the other end of the bar what she was a women drink straight from a barrel and that women's name was Cana Alberona.

Cana is a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and tan skin. She has long, mid-back length brown hair which was shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe, She has large brown eyes and visibly long eyelashes, She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, which, over time, steadily become more defined, Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her 's shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty: her standard outfit consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She completes her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals.

"Natsu's back where is he it's time we finish things once and for all" said Gray Fullbuster.

He had spiky black-colored hair, dark blue eyes and his body is toned and muscular and he was in only his black boxes.

"Gray your clothes are gone again" said Cana.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE MY CLOTHES GONE" Gray shouted.

"All the men around here doesn't have any class" Cana said before she continue drinking from the barrel.

"Come here and fight me Natsu" said Gray as kick someone who was in his way and send them flying.

"Not until you put your damn clothes back on" said Natsu as he was beating the same guy at the start of the fight.

"It's only noon and you boy's already whining like spoil baby's" said Elfmen.

Elfman is a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, was the tallest in the guildhall, his long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye,dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open. The back of his jacket is adorned by large, light kanjis, which read "_The greatest" _and the jacket itself seems to be worn over a light red shirt, sometimes seemingly replaced by an A-shirt covered in many vertical lines, loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt and sandals, held in place by bands colored the same as his jacket's inners.

However both Natsu and Gray turn around and they punch Elfmen straight in the face and sending flying.

"They took he out so easily" said Lucy.

"Wow it's so noisily in here" said Loke to the two girls that were sitting on his lap.

Loke is a young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and has orange hair which is kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head, he wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes.

Just then something came flying and hit Loke on his forehead knocking him over.

"Are you alright" one of the two girls ask worried.

Loke then got up and walk towards the fight not before he turn around to the two girl's and said "I'm going to join the fight but only to protect you two" causing them to blush madly.

"Good luck Loke" they both said at the exactly same time.

Lucy meanwhile had the sorcery weekly magazine in her hand's and she was on the part taking about the ten most eligible bachelor's in Fiore and it had Loke's face as well as another young man who had blue hair and a red tattoo on his face in it and Lucy then with her other hand drew a cross over Loke's face with a pen.

"He's definitely off my list what the heck wrong with these people" said Lucy as she watches the fight continue.

Suddenly Gray was into Lucy and this time he was completely nake which cause Lucy to both blush and try to cover her eye's with her hand's.

"Give me back my underwear you jerk" said Gray whiles Natsu grining was spinning Gray's underwater around his finger.

Gray then spotted Lucy "Excuse me miss but can I borrow your underwear" said Gray but then Lucy out of nowhere had a bat in her hands and she then smacked Gray sending him flying buy then Loke appeared and had Lucy in her his arms.

"These guy's are so incentives they don't kno.." before Loke could finish his sentence Elfmen came and punch Loke sending him flying.

"Real men speak with their fist Loke" said Elfmen but then Natsu appeared and he kick Elfmen in the chest sending him flying.

"I told you to stay out of this" said Natsu.

"Aye" said Happy.

"Err it's so noisily in here so much for having a drink in peace" said Cana who had finished the barrel and now was drinking from a beer mug.

Cana then pull out a card and told everybody "I think that's enough you guy's it's about time you stop" then a greenish-teal magic ciral appeared in front of her.

"Oh yeah said's who" said Gray as he went into a stance and place his fist in his palm and then a very light blue magic circle appeared in front of his hands.

"Arrrrrrrrrrr" Elfmen shouted with his arm pointing upwards and his hand open then a small purple magic circle appeared in it which then grew and covered his entire right and then his arm was turn into a rock-like instead.

"You pucks can be so annoying" Loke said as adjusted his ring on his left hand and then a green magic circle appeared in front of it.

"If it's a proper fight you want then I'm game" Yuri said as he cracked his knuckles.

Natsu however had his fist's covered in flame's and he said "I'm really for yey".

"Do they always fight like this" Lucy said as she held happy right in front of her face hoping to protect it.

"Oh yeah all the time" said Happy.

"You don't seem worry" said Lucy.

However before any of them could unleash their spell's a huge shadow demon-like man appeared in the middle of them.

"All of you are acting like children not wizard's of fairy tail" said the giant.

"Oh hello master" said Mirajane.

Lucy then realize what Naruto just said "Wait a minute did he say Master" Lucy ask.

The giant then look down at Lucy causing her freeze in fear"Hmm who's this" the giant ask.

"This is Lucy Master and she wants to join our guild" said Mirajane.

The giant then started to shrinking until he was nothing more than a small old black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair he also has a thick white mustache, he is wearing a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat.

"Hi there I'm Makarov Dreyar the guild master here so you want to join Fairy Tail do you well we always welcome anyone" said Makarov.

"Yeah I always wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild" said Lucy.

"Well then welcome to Fairy Tail" said Makarov.

Makarov then did a back flip up to the sealing and was about to land on the rail of the second floor but instead he hit his head as he pick himself and he then brought out a thick stack of papers and wave it at them.

"You done it again you fool's look at these documents that I received from the wizard council, Gray good job dealing with the smuggling organization but after you walk around completely naked in afterwards" said Makarov.

"It's not my fault" said Gray.

"Elfmen your last mission was to escort a VIP but instead you assaulted him during the mission" said Makarov.

"He said a real man should force on education instead of getting stronger" said Elfmen.

"Cana drinking fiftteeth barrels of alcohol then you charge it to the council" said Makarov.

"Damnit they found out" said Cana.

"Loki stop flirting with the council member elder granddaughter" said Makarov.

"I don't see the problem with that" said Loki.

"Yuri the magic council is pleased with the amount of criminals you bring in but they ask for you to not being them unconscious" said Makarov

"Nothing is good enough for those old idiots" said Yuri.

"Natsu oh my boy the amount of damage you cause can even compare to all the other have done" said Makarov.

"Are most of them about Natsu" Lucy thought.

Makarov started shaking and a shadow overtook his eye's Lucy was afraid that he was getting ready to yell and was stricken with fear everyone was waiting for what was coming next.

"Fuck those Magic Council Member's" said Makarov.

A shocked Lucy could do nothing and stare "EH" said Lucy.

"We are Fairy tail mages and the council can't do anything to stop us we don't listen to orders because we break them so do wherever you think is right" said Makarov and the whole guild erupted in cheers right there and then Lucy knew that she picked the best guild to join.

Afterwards Mirajane took Lucy over to the bar and she then brought out a stamp and she ask Lucy where would like her guild mark and what color does she want it to be which Lucy said she wanted it on the back of her right hand and wanted it to be pink.

"Yeah you go now your a office member of fairy tail" said Mirajane.

Lucy look at it and smile she then walk over to Natsu and Happy who were looking at a broad.

"Natsu look she gave me my mark of Fairy Tail" Lucy said happy.

"Yeah that's nice Luigi" said Natsu.

"IT'S LUCY!" Lucy shouted angrily.

Once Lucy calm herself down she then notice Natsu was holding a strange orange orb that had four stars within it.

"Hey Natsu what's that?" Lucy ask curiously.

"Oh this it's something that Igneel gave to me" Natsu said looking at the strange orange orb.

"Then what is it?" Lucy ask curiously.

"He said it's a Dragon ball and it's really impotent" said Natsu.

"Dragon ball, where have I heard that before" Lucy thought curiously.

Meanwhile Makuro was sitting on the guilds bar and was drinking from until a worry little boy beging him to help his father who was another member of Fairy tail and the reason why he was asking for help was because his still hasn't return from the job.

"But master the job is supposed to be simple one but my dad still hasn't return yet" said the boy.

"Romeo you should have more faith in your father" said Makarov.

"But he could be in danger" said Romeo.

"I sure he's fine" said Makarov.

"Your being stupid" said Romeo before he threw something at Makarov's head knocking him over and he ran away.

"Why that little" said Makarov as he pick himself up.

"Poor child" Lucy said to herself.

Suddenly Natsu punch the wall then he grab his bag and walk towards the

"What was that about" said Lucy.

"Father's are a touchy subject for Natsu" said Yuri.

"His father Igneel disappeared leaving Natsu behind and Natsu has been looking for him ever since" said Mirajane

"How sad" said Lucy.

Just then Lucy ran to catch up with Natsu and Happy.

"I hope they they fine him" said Mirajane.

**Deep within space**

There was a small, round ship **(It's the ship that Haddock has in Dragon Ball Super Broly) **traveling though space and within it was one man who's name was Gerkin.

Gerkin is a tall and well-built man with light-skin, fully outlined, sharper onyx eyes, he has long thick scar running down his left cheek and extremely long, spiky black hair with a prominent widow's peak although he wears it as a high ponytail. He wears black and brown armor with a strap around his neck, he has a long prehensile tail with brown fur which was secured around his waist akin to a belt, black skin-tight pants, a light blue visor that covers both his eyes **(It's his scouter just like** **Tagoma)**, red armband tightly around his left arm, black armbands with white ridges and black boots with white borders and brown-striped toes.

"How long until I reach my destination?" Gerkin ask his ships computer.

[_Within a couple of days] _said the ships computer.

"Good then I'll rest up" Gerkin said as he got up and walk into the small room in the middle of his ship and once he sat down he press a button to switch the lights off.

"Soon I'll see the world that not even my little brother could conquer" Gerkin thought before he went asleep.

**Next time on**

**Dragon Tail Super**

**The strongest team**


	2. The Strongest team

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

ATTACK'S

**SPELL'S**

**"Monster's speaking"**

**"Monster's thought's"**

**Places**

**Time skip**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

_The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people._

_It is a world of magic._

_Magic, bought and sought every day, is an integral part of the people's lives._

_Moreover, there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are mages or sorcerers._

_The mages belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission._

_There are a large number of guilds throughout the country of Fiore._

_In addition, there lies a certain guild in a certain city._

_This guild hosted legends in times long ago, and would continue to host more such legends long into the future…_

_…and its name is Fairy Tail!_

* * *

**In Fairy Tail Guildhall**

It was a normal day at the Fairy tail guildhall with people talking, eating and drinking with the only difference was that Master Makarov wasn't around and the newest member of the Fairy Tail guild Lucy was looking over the request board.

"If you find anything that interest you, just let me know since Master's not here" said Mirajane.

Yuri meanwhile was sitting at a nearby table eating a large plate of food "He's probably at his regularly old man convention" Yuri said before taking another bite while a few guild members chuckled from at what Yuri just said.

Mirajane narrowing her eyes at Yuri "Now Yuri, there's no need to call it that".

A confused Lucy looked over at Mirajane, "What are you talking about?"

"the master is at a meeting where guild masters from different provinces come to report about their guild. They come together once in a while to meet with each other and catch up" Mirajane explained.

"Report my ass! It's just a bunch of old people getting together to play bingo or gamble" Yuri said with a small grin on his face.

"Hurry up and pick a job already" Natsu said with his hands behind his head.

Happy was floating next to Natsu, "Aye! We chose without consoling you last time, so it's your turn to pick our next job".

Turning her back on both of them, "Don't joke around! We're splitting up"

Widening his eyes Natsu stared at her, "Why?"

"You wouldn't mind taking in just about any blond girl, would you?" said Lucy.

Natsu scratched the back of his head looking confused, "What are you talking about? You are right though." See she was right after all. They didn't need her. "Though we choose Lucy to be in our team because you're a nice person" Natsu said causing Lucy to blush.

"You know you don't have to force yourself to team with anyone".

Turning around Lucy she saw a teen with spiky black hair. The most interesting thing that she realized is that he was half naked. He only had a pair of boxers on. He was sitting there like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Next to him was Loke. He wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers.

With a smile on her smile on her face Mirajane took it upon herself to announce Gray's wardrobe malfunction, "Gary… Your outfit".

Feeling a breeze over his body he looked down and noticed that his clothing had disappeared, "AAARGH! I forgot them again!"

"How do you forget? Isn't clothe the first thing that you're supposed to think about?" Lucy thought.

Natsu stared at gray with a disgust look, "What a pain in the ass".

"Who you calling a pain in the ass" Gray said angrily.

"Who do you think, you perverted punk" Natsu said angrily.

They started to fight each other while the other member just watched in amusement. It was always fun watching those two fight. They always fought over stupid things.

Meanwhile, all that was happening, Loke took it upon himself to start flirting with Lucy, "You're really beautiful. If I were to take off my shades and look at you with my naked eyes, they'd probably shatter into pieces"

Lucy already knew the kind of guy that Loke was, so she wasn't fooled at all by his charms, "Then please take them off." She didn't need a guy like him flirting with her.

Putting his both arms on her shoulders he stared at her and his face sparkled. Hearing the sounds of keys jingling, his eyes say Lucy's keys hanging from her waist and his face began to pale, "You're a Celestial mage!" He then turned around and ran for his life, "Sorry, but this is the end of us!"

With a sweat drop she looked at his retreating form, "Since when was there a '_us_ '"Lucy thought.

"What was all that about?" Lucy ask curiously.

Mirajane smiled, "Loke isn't very good at dealing with Celestial mages".

"My guess is that he lost in a fight with another Celestial mages and now he's scare of all of them" said Yuri.

After a few seconds, they saw Loke running back in the guildhall looking even more scared.

"WE'RE GOT SOME BAD NEWS EVERYBODY! IT'S ERZA SHE'S BACK IN TOWN AND SHE'S HEADING THIS WAY!" Loke shouted with scared look on his face.

Every single person who was in the hall immediately stop whatever they were doing and instead started to worry about what's to come and shaking in fear causing Lucy to wonder what kind of person was Erza like to make everyone who a moment ago was taking, drinking and laughing within a care in the world to worry so much.

The ground shook and the tremors increased by the second but eventually it came to a stop and by the entrance of the guildhall stood a single figure one they recognised was Erza Scarlet who was a young beautiful woman, she had long, scarlet hair and brown eyes, slender, she had a voluptuous figure, she wore a sliver body armor with a golden cross, underneath that cross was sort of shape or symbol in a magenta color, sliver armoured paddings on her shoulder's along with sliver metal gauntlet's, she also wore a loose blue skirt that went up a few inches above her knees and long brown boots however the thing that was unusual was that she was carrying a large a souvenir horn that was far larger then her person with only one hand.

"Wow she's beautiful" Lucy said amazed as she wasn't expecting that from what everything she had heard about Erza from Natsu and Grey.

"I have returned" Ezra announced to everyone.

"Welcome back Erza" said Mirajane.

"Is the Master here Mira" Ezra ask curiosity and in a serious tone.

"No I'm afraid he's at Clover town attending a guild Master meeting" Mira replied with a smile on her beautiful face.

"I see damnit... ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Erza shouted getting everyone's full attention on her.

"On my way back from my previous job I have heard more and more problems about members of our guild causing trouble Master may not care but I do" Erza said with anger in her voice which almost everyone face went pale out of fear.

"Cana drinking like that is indecent" Erza said causing Cana to stop drinking from the barrel.

"Vijeeter go outside and dance not in here" Erza told the long brunette hair man.

Vijeteer is a slim, young man of average height with long brown hair, which he keeps tied in a ponytail at the back of his head, and has two long, curved shoulder-length bangs, He has dark eyes, Vijeteer's initial outfit consisted of a dark, close-fitting dancing suit that covers the entirety of his body aside from his head, The suit comes with small, outlined round areas over the shoulders, elbows and knees, linked together by thin, metal-colored stripes.

"Wakaba get rid of that dirty habit or at least smoke outside" Erza told another brunette man call Wakaba Mine.

Wakaba is a man of average height, distinguishable by his brown hair, which is kept in an ostentatious pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft, he was wearing a loose, light green shirt decorated with many motifs of stylized dark-colored flowers with five petals, a pair of pants cut down below Wakaba's knees which is held up by a light belt adorned with many black stars partially hidden by his shirt and sandals held up by striped bands.

"Nab just pick a job already it isn't that hard" Erza told Nab Lasaro.

Nab is a extremely tall, heavily muscular and massive young man, towering over most of their guild mates, His straight dark hair was styled in a bob cut, with a light-colored band circling it near the top, and two curved bangs emerging from under it, framing the upper part of his face, which has a somewhat rectangular shape. Nab has prominent thick lips, and a pair of wide, horizontal white stripes, each covering one of his cheeks, somehow reminiscent of tribal war paint. Both of his shoulders are adorned by a white tattoo consisting of several circles, with a larger one in the center being surrounded by smaller ones, in a shape resembling a stylized sun, dark, open vest, with its edges decorated by green and red triangles, and a fur loincloth held up by a belt adorned by many rings. His forearms and lower legs were covered in armor plates held up by ropes, and he also carried around a number of small, round skulls on his person, with many of them held together by cords, circling both his neck and waist.

"Macao.." Erza call out at the man was standing next to Wakaba and who's full name is Macao Conbolt.

Macao is a slim, mildly muscularman of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. He has linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front, the lower part of his face is covered in quite a large amount of stubble, which includes a thin mustache, consisted of a knee-length white jacket, often kept open, with a wide, dark purple collar and matching edges, with the sleeves kept rolled up. The sleeves of the simple, dark shirt he wears underneath this jacket are visible sprouting from the latter's own sleeves, and reach down below his elbows. He dons brown, pinstriped pants held up by a lighter-colored belt bearing a snake-like pattern, with a simple, square-shaped buckle, partially obscured by his shirt, and a very distinctive pair of shoes, adorned with a leopard pattern. Around his neck Macao wears a large, serpentine necklace, which is held up by a chain.

As Macao waited for Ezra to telling him off like has done to all the other but instead she just close her eyes and signed like she had given up.

"A-at least say something!" Macao cry out but it was just ignored.

"You guy's get in so much trouble...however I have alot on my mind today so instead I'll just move on and say no more" Erza said with her hand on her forehead.

"Is Yuri, Natsu and Gray here at least" Erza ask anybody.

"Hey Erza" Yuri said with a salute.

"Aye" said Happy.

"W-we're right Erza...G-great friends as usual...! Ahahh" Gray said with one of his arm's over Natsu's shoulder and their other arm was doing a fist pumping action in the air.

"I see that you two are getting along I do that it's only natural friends fight each other time to time however I am so glad to see you two get along so well" Ezra said with a smile on her face and her eye's were close and she was nodding.

"W-we're still not on the best of term's" Gray whisper.

"A-aye" Natsu agreed.

"I...never seen Natsu act like Happy before" said Lucy.

"A few years ago Natsu challenge Erza to a fight but he lose and he was beating quite badly" Mirajane explained.

"Don't forget she also beaten Gray as well when she saw him walking around town in nothing but his underwear" said Macao.

"And there's the time when Loke got punched by Erza when he try to flirt with her that one time" said Wakaba.

"Yuri, Natsu, Gray I need to ask a favor for the two of you" Erza said surprising all three of them.

"As I was returning along the way I overheard a conversation that maybe ended up with thing's going wrong. I originally hope to speak with master about this first but because he's not here and time is of the essence I need help from the both of you" Erza said shocking not only Natsu and Gray but everyone else in the hall apart from Lucy who didn't know why it was so much a big deal and Yuri who just nodded his head accepting the request from Erza.

"Erza? Need's help!".

"Whatever it is it's going to be pretty bad".

"This is the first time I have ever heard Erza ask help for anything".

"Yuri, Natsu, Gray and Erza...I never would've have imagined it" Mirajane said who was still surprise.

"I expect to see all four of you at the train station tomorrow morning" Ezra said before picking up the horn and walk out of the Guild Hall.

"Those four might be the strongest team ever formed in Fairy Tail" said Mirajane.

"Eh?" Lucy muttered as she stared at the door in shock. "The strongest team?" she muttered in awe.

"Lucy, could you do me a favor? Would you go with them to make sure Natsu and Grey behave themselves?" Mirajane asked kindly.

"Sure thing Mirajane" said Lucy.

**The next day at **

**Magnolia train station**

"Magnolia's train station was rather peaceful in the morning" Lucy thought.

The air around her was so fresh that it made her melt into the bench that she was sitting on. The celestial mage looked around, her face softened when she noticed that the sky was clear as ice.

"Hmm, what a lovely day" Lucy though however her enjoyment was cut short by the two mages in front of her.

"This sucks why do I have to be stuck with you?" Natsu Dragneel growled under his breath as he glared heatedly at the dark haired teen in front of him.

Gray, who was doing the same thing shot back, "Hey, that's my line! If Erza wanted help, then I can handle it by myself!"

The two brought their faces closer towards each other, and rivalry sparks ignited from their eyes.

"Then go by yourself! I didn't even want to come!" said Natsu.

Gray clenched his jaw, "Then stay at home, I'm sure Erza will drag your ass back here again anyway!" Natsu jerked back a little as he heard Gray he remembered what happened last time he disobeyed Erza which him shivered out of fear from the memory and seeing Natsu's reaction Gray smirked in victory and began to boast. At that point, Lucy wasn't even listening to them anymore and just sighed.

Lucy look at her side at Yuri who was sitting on the bench with her eating and Happy in the middle between them chewing on a fish.

"Do you want some?" Happy asked happily, holding the already half eaten fish in his little paw.

"Hmm no thanks" said Lucy.

"Good! I wasn't planning on sharing anyway, aye!" Happy chirped.

A vein popped on Lucy's forehead, "This damn cat!"

Lucy just signed as she didn't want to try to argue with cat anyways. She then gazed around as she noticed that everyone were staring at her two arguing guildmate's. Sitting back into the bench, Lucy tried her best to stay in silence.

"Just pretend you don't know them, pretend you don't know them" Lucy thought to herself.

"Why did you come here, Lucy?" Happy questioned curiously with his mouthful of fish. His eyes gazed at the sky without any care in the world.

"Because Mira-san made me," Lucy mumbled dejectedly. There was no way she could say no to Mirajane of all people, "She said that I should stop these two from fighting when Erza-san isn't looking".

"Your not doing a very good job" Happy said before taking another bite out of his fish.

"Quiet you" Lucy hissed.

"He dose has a point though we should do something before they start fighting" thought Yuri.

Just then, a voice that sounded calm and collecting call out the "I apologise made you guys waited to long".

Yuri, Lucy and Happy all then turn around to see Erza along with a giant cart behind her carrying cases filled with her belongings.

"That's...a lot of things" Lucy said in shock as she stared at Ezra's belongings.

"Arr you my be other new member as well? I saw you at the guildhall yesterday standing next to Natsu" Erza asked Lucy.

"Ah yes! My name's Lucy! Mira asked me to come along so I hope I can help" Lucy said whiles bowing her head.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. I thought your name sounds familiar. I overheard people saying you're beaten a mercenary gorilla" Erza said.

"Not really...Natsu did almost everything and it was technique a person and he wasn't even a ape or mercenary it was a Vulcan possessing Maroc" Lucy muttered.

"With that of strength on your last job it shows promise considering what we're about to do is quite risky" Erza explained.

"R-Risky!" Lucy exclaimed.

Yuri look over at Natsu and Gray as they had their arms wrapped on each others shoulders once again and jumping around, trying to look like they're having a good time to prevent Erza getting mad at them.

"They do realize that they don't have to act like that just don't be mean to each other or start fighting" Yuri thought.

"I don't know what kind of task we're doing Erza, but I want something from you when we get back" Natsu asked Erza.

"O-Oi! Are you trying to get yourself killed idiot?!" Gray said running up behind Natsu.

"Oh what is it?" Erza ask curiously.

"I have gotten a lot stronger since last time we fought so when we get back I want to fight you" Natsu challenged.

"Doesn't he realized that Erza most likely have gotten stronger as well since the last time they fought against each other" Yuri thought as he signed.

Meanwhile Erza looked at Natsu with a blank face, Lucy pale at Natsu's request and Gray's jaw dropped.

"Well, that's it. He's officially lost it" Gray said.

"That would mean he had it at some point" Yuri said which cause Gray and Happy to laugh a bit and a tick mark appear on Natsu's head.

"Very well Natsu I i accept your challenge when we return from this we shall fight" Erza said.

"OH YEAH! NOW I'M ALL FIRE UP!" Natsu shouted while pumping his fist's in the air.

"Now then let's all aboard the train shall we" said Erza.

"NOOO!" Natsu shouted out in despair.

**On the way to Onibus train station**

Almost everyone in their booth was perfectly calm except for Natsu who was currently suffering from his motion sickness greatly.

"Man, what a loser. This is how you get after picking a fight?" asks Gray.

"Natsu, come sit by me" said Erza.

"Aye!" said Natsu.

"Is she telling me to move?" Lucy asks as she switches the places with Natsu with her inbetween Yuri and Gray while Natsu is sitting next to Erza.

"I'll let you rest for now" Erza said as Natsu sits by her.

"Aye!" Natsu said before his stomach got punched by Erza's fist and he lost consciousness and collapse on to her lap.

"This way it's a bit easier on him" Erza said.

"By knocking him out" thought Yuri.

"You know, now that I've seen Natsu's magic's, what kind of magic do you use Erza?" Lucy ask.

"Her magic is beautiful! Blood comes flying everywhere!" Happy exclaimed.

"H-How is that exactly is that beautiful?" Lucy said.

"It's nothing special really, but I think Gray's is more beautiful" Erza said.

"It is? Well i can do more than just attack I guess" Gray said as he put his fist in his left palm and released some magic, When he lifted his fist an ice sculpture of Fairy tail was in his palm.

"Whoa! That's neat!" Lucy exclaimed "Oh! I just noticed this! You use ice and Natsu uses fire! No wonder you two don't get along!" said Lucy.

"Is that so" said Erza.

"Then what about you Yuri what's your magic" Lucy ask curiously.

"Aye Yuri's magic is really cool" said Happy.

"Really" Lucy said getting even more curious about it.

"Indeed it's rather impressive actually" Erza said nodding her head.

"Then what is it!?" Lucy ask now extremely curious.

"It's call combat magic" Yuri said making sound like it was nothing special.

"Combat magic I've never heard of such magic before" said Lucy.

"As you can probably tell combat magic is all about combat and you uses the energy within you to use for attack like this" Yuri explained then he raised his hand and showing a Ki ball. **(Combat magic is basically ki and Yuri isn't the only person who can use it in Earthland who can use it)**

"Pretty" said Lucy looking at the energy ball.

"Erza, isn't it about time you told us? What are we supposed to be doing?" Grey asked

"Our opponents are the dark guild, Eisenwald. They intend to do mischief with some magic called Lullaby" said Erza

"Lullaby?" Gray and Happy said as they know the word called Lullaby.

"Then, those guy from before…" said Lucy.

"Members of the Eisenwald guild" said Gray.

"Eisenwald is a former Dark Guild that once specialized in assassinations" said Erza

"We fought them before" said Gray

"Why would Eisenwald want Lullaby for?" Yuri ask but he could already tell what it was.

"They want to use it to kill innocent people and also the leader of Eisenwald is Erigor" Erza said angrily.

**Next time on**

**Dragon Tail Super**

**A fight in a train station**


	3. A fight in a train station

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

ATTACK'S

**SPELL'S**

**"Monster's speaking"**

**"Monster's thought's"**

**Places**

**Time skip**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

_The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people._

_It is a world of magic._

_Magic, bought and sought every day, is an integral part of the people's lives._

_Moreover, there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are mages or sorcerers._

_The mages belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission._

_There are a large number of guilds throughout the country of Fiore._

_In addition, there lies a certain guild in a certain city._

_This guild hosted legends in times long ago, and would continue to host more such legends long into the future…_

_…and its name is Fairy Tail!_

* * *

**The current time **

**At the Onibus train station**

As Yuri and the others got off the train to begin their search for Eisenwald, but someone was missing.

"That was a long trip" Lucy said walking as she stretches out her both arms.

"Are those guys from Eisenwald still here?" asks Gray

"I don't know, That's what we're about to find out" said Erza

Yuri stops walking and notices something.

"Hold up a second" said Yuri.

Everyone stopped and wonder why Yuri stop.

"What is it Yuri?" asked Erza.

"I kind of just notice… where's Natsu?" asked Yuri before heard the train was about depart. When the train is moving, Natsu was still in the train.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Natsu yelled waving out the window whiles everyone is standing and watching him.

"Yep, we left him on the train" said Happy as he did cross arms.

"I was so busy telling the story, I forgot about him! What have I done? And I know he's bad with transportation. This is all my fault. Please, would someone hit me?" asked Erza.

That made Lucy is surprised for Erza said that, but she was shocked when she saw Yuri walk over to Erza.

"Wait is he really going to hit her?!" thought Lucy.

Erza hoped she'll get punishment for her mistake by Yuri and she was glad when see was he walk towards her but all she felt was a flick to her forehead.

"What was that?" she asked as she touches her own forehead.

"Your punishment I ain't actually going hit you" said Yuri.

"Now's isn't time for chat, we need to find that idiot!" said Gray.

'"I'll make sure he's alright I'll be back so don't worry" Yuri said showing his grin.

"Wait what do you mean you'll make sure he's alright, he's still on the train?" Lucy ask confused.

Yuri just gave a Lucy a smile before he suddenly took off into the sky after the train leaving the others behind.

"It's his combat magic he manipulates his magic power so that he can levitate and fly" Erza explained.

"Wow" Lucy said in awe.

"I told you Yuri's really good with his magic" said Happy.

**Currently on the train**

Natsu's rage was boiling since the guy who came to sit down was talking trash about Fairy tail and was given him a few punches since motion sickness was not allowing him to beat the crap of the guy however Natsu did manage to hear that he was from Eisenwald,. Natsu try to summon his flame's to burn this guy down but thank's to the train that was moving Natsu was having a very hard time trying not to be sick.

The other man name was Kageyama and he is a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which he ties in a short, spiky ponytail. He wears a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wears a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear.

"This is pathetic! You're nothing compare to the Eisenwald wizard's" said Kageyama.

"S-shut u-up" Natsu manage to say.

As the train finally stopped the fire dragon-slayer then summoned all his strength and was about to do something but out of nowhere Yuri appeared in front of him in a gust of wind surprising both Natsu and Kageyama and before Natsu could a single questions Yuri had beaten him to it.

"Hey Natsu! Is that guy giving you trouble?" Yuri ask looking at Kageyama.

"Nah, I was totally going to kick his ass! *The train then started mob to move again causing Natsu's sickness to act up* shit Yuri let's get out of here!" Natsu yelled.

"Get back here you fairy flies! Don't think you can escape from Eisenwald!" said Kageyama.

Natsu went and jump through the side of the train and hopped out as soon as the train started moving again causing Yuri to sweatdrop.

"Damn that guy reckless" Yuri thought before he followed suit and with flying ability he could land perfectly.

"Damnit! What the hell was that for you punk" Gray said while holding his head.

"Shut up! How could you guys leave me on the train like that at least Yuri came back for me" Natsu said while he was holding his head.

"My apologies but I am glad that you both are all right" said Erza.

"By the way Natsu was that guy you were fighting with back there" Yuri ask curiously.

"Like hell I know! He said his name was Kageyama and I was beating him up because he insulted Fairy tail! Damn Eisenwald pri-Gah!" Natsu was slapped in the face by Erza.

"You idiot! That's the guild we're after! Why didn't you guys stop him?!" Erza shouted.

"I didn't know that guy was from Eisenwald" said Yuri.

"I explained everything on the train, weren't you two listening?!" Erza scolded.

"Yeah but you never mention this Kageyama guy" said Yuri.

"You said he was at the train right? We need to hurry!" Erza said whiles getting back on the magic-mobile. She then linked her forearm to the car.

"What did that guy look like?" Gray asked

"Pfft, nothing special" Natsu said.

"He wore white clothing and had black hair that was put into a ponytail" said Yuri.

"I saw him carrying some kind of flute. It had a skull with three eye's though" Natsu said.

"Three eyed skull? Ugh that's creepy" Gray said.

"A flute with a three-eyed skull...? Oh no" Lucy said fearfully.

"What's the matter Lucy?" Happy ask.

"I thought it wasn't real that it was just a story, but that flute is the cursed song Lullaby it uses death magic" Lucy exclaimed.

"What?" Erza asked.

"A cursed song? Does it use some kind of incantation?" Gray asked.

"I've only read some books about it but, there are some deadly forbidden magic out there isn't allow?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Black magic, I'll kill anyone whomever it is used on" Erza explained.

"Lullaby is even worse than that" Lucy grimly said.

"What do you mean" Ezra ask worried.

"I read in a book it's not just black magic it's death magic "said Lucy.

"We need to get straight to next station right now!" Erza orderd.

**At Oshinaba train station**

In Oshinaba there is a magic-mobile speeding towards the train station with Erza Scarlet at the wheel and with Gray Fullbuster hanging on the roof, Lucy and happy were sitting in the passenger seats with Natsu looks like he was going to die because of his motion sickness and Yuri was flying next to the magic-mobile.

"Hm...I feel like there's something you need to know Lucy" Happy pondered.

"Oh what is it" Lucy ask.

"I don't remember" Happy said causing Lucy to sweatdrop.

"Ezra! You should slow down! You're going to run out of magic before we even get there!" Gray yelled with concerned in his voice.

"I don't care, the life's of innocents people are in danger and we don't know what are Eisenwald plans are *looking at Gray* beside I have all of you to land a hand in the battle" said Ezra.

"Don't worry Ezra! We are backing you up in this battle" said Yuri.

At this everyone speed up to get to the train station of Oshinaba, in five minutes they managed to get near the train station and it was surrounded by a big amount of people, Ezra was moving over the people to get to the staff of the train station to talk.

Erza then walk up to one of the train staff "We are wizards from the Fairy tail guild, tell us what's going on" said Ezra.

The train stuff was about to reply but Erza head bumped him knocked him, he went towards another of the staff asking him the same thing but before he could say anything he was knocked out as well, everyone was looking at her with a sweat-drop.

"She really wants an answer right away doesn't she" Lucy asked exasperatedly.

"That's how she is" said Yuri.

"Finally understanding her are ya?" Gray said.

"Eisenwald is inside! Come on Let's hurry" Erza exclaimed.

Everyone ran inside the station and Lucy was having a bit of a hard time carrying Natsu alone the way.

"A group of army soldiers raided earlier but they haven't yet to come back" Erza said as she ran, as they arrive at some stairs and we all stopped for a second.

As there were Soldiers were lying down unceremoniously everywhere. Yuri closed his eyes and expanded his senses and he was able feel that they were alive but just barely.

"We're up against mages, there's no way a military platoon would be able to handle them" Erza said afterwards everyone continue up the stairs and arrive at where Eisenwald were at.

"So... the Fairy flies did come...I knew it" said the voice.

He is a tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, sometimes partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are dark and he has an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seems to lack eyebrows. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back.

"Pfft he looks like a punk from the street, hell his whole entire squad a lackeys do!" Yuri thought with a smile

"There's...there's so many..." Lucy said shacking.

"You! You're Erigor the death god aren't you?! Ezra asked and Erigor just chuckled.

"Natsu! Come on! You gotta wake up!" Lucy said trying to wake Natsu up.

"Damn flies... because of you Erigor is mad at me" a familiar voice said which Yuri looked over to the source and saw the same guy that was on the train who Natsu punched.

"Hey that's the pineapple head who attack Natsu" said Yuri.

"MY NAME IS KAGEYAMA!" Kageyama shouted whiles sounding annoyed.

"Hey...I know that voice..." Natsu said while struggling to his knees.

"What's your plan on using Lullaby?!" Erza asked.

"Ha! You don't know eh!" Erigor said then he flew upwards.

"He's hovering" Lucy said surprising.

"He's using wind magic" Happy said.

"We're at a train station, and what do all train stations have?" Erigor ask smugly.

"No...your plan is to broadcast it in this town?!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Thousands of people are gathered outside the station here right now, if we s o happen to broadcast Lullaby loud enough, even to the entire city, well...hehehe" Erigor explained.

"You're really going to involve all those innocent lives in all of this?!" Erza asked angrily.

"We're simply cleaning up, those who live by having rights, and being ignorant to those who don't! We don't need a world of people who are oblivious, and so I, the Shinigami, have come to punish them! Death!" said Erigor.

"Even if you do that you won't get you're rights back" Lucy said "And besides, you guys were kicked out as an official guild because you were doing bad things!".

"At this point, power is all we want! With power, we can wipe out our past and change the future!" Erigor bellowed.

"I think he needs to be wrapped up in a straight jacket" Yuri said to himself.

"What a pity you Fairy flies, all of you are going to die this instant!" said Kageyama. He then touched the ground and his shadow came out a d headed towards Yuri and the others and arm's made out of shadows came out from it and where about to attack them.

***FWOOM!***

Natsu had managed to counter them with his fire dragon-slayer magic just in time.

"You..." Kageyama said angrily.

"Yeah I recognize you your the guy who attack me back on the train" Natsu said.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Now this looks interesting, i think it's about time we go wild?" Natsu smirked.

"Just don't end up destroying the train station Natsu or Master isn't going to be please" Yuri said.

"Hmpe, I'll leave these flies to you all" Erigor said before disappearing inside the station.

"Natsu, Gray! You two go after him!" Ezra said.

"..Hub?" Both said, they looked at each other.

"If the both of you work together, then Erigor won't stand a chance!" Ezra said to them "Lucy, Yuri and I will stay here and take care of the rest of the dark guild members".

Natsu and Gray just kept glaring each other "ARE YOU TWO LISTENING?!" said Ezra.

"W-We're going!" Gray panicked.

"A-Aye sir" Natsu said before we and Gray went ahead inside the station, following Erigor.

"I'm following after them!" Rayule said before leaping on a ledge with vines shooting from his fingers.

He is a tanned man with a pointed nose and a sharp chin. He has dark lines circling his eyes. Rayule dons a distinctive jacket, light in the low part and dark in the upper one and on the sleeves, which comes equipped with a tight hood covered in black and light stripes, which Rayule is always seen wears a light shirt under his jacket, simple pants and shoes.

"I'm going too! I have to get back at that pink haired bastard!" Kageyama said before disappearing into the shadows.

"We'll follow Natsu and Gray after we're finished up here" Erza said.

"Us against all of them?" Lucy said worriedly.

"Are you sure you're able to fight Ezra? It looked like you put quite a bit of power to get here?" Yuri asked.

"Of course I can" Ezra said, then brought out her hand and out came a sword.

"Whoa a sword appeared!" Lucy said surprisingly.

"Well alright then, just don't push yourself too hard Erza" said Yuri.

Yuri then cracked his knuckles before he disappeared and reappeared in front of of the group of dark guild members in an instant startling them.

"What the-?!".

"He was just standing there a second ago".

"He's super fast as well".

"Would you all just hurry it up already" said Yuri.

"Ha! He's just one guy, kill him!".

A group of Eisenwald member change at Yuri with their weapon's in their hands and Yuri just stood there with a bore expression on his face.

"Off with your head!" an Eisenwald member shouted, swinging an axe to chop off Yuri's head however Yuri grabbed the blade and crushed it with his bare hand and with a simple squeeze he broke it then with his right hand he punch the member's chest which sent him flying into the crowd, knocking a few people down.

"So who's next" Yuri said whiles smiling.

"You piece of shit! Come on! It's just one guy!".

More Eisenwald members charged at Yuri who just casually walked towards them who just casually walked towards them but then in a burst of speed, Yuri changed and immediately punched one in the stomach, sending him flying back. He then kicked another one of the side, back-handed another, kicked several in the stomach, delivered uppercut, swept their feet and spun them around and throwing them aside, some smashing into the wall's. The enemies were flying in every direction from the barrage of attacks, rinse and repeat with anyone else who try to harm Yuri.

"Nng! What the hell is he?!".

"What do we do?! We can't land a single hit on him!".

"This is getting boring I thought you guy's would put up a better fight then this" Yuri as he casually walk towards the dark guild members who were backing away from Yuri in fear.

"Come on! Let's get the other two! They're just girl's" a members elsewhere said. That caught the attention of both Ezra and Lucy who broke their gaze over at Yamoshi.

"Haaahh!" Ezra charged forward with her sword ready, with a powerful swing Erza knocked out several members. She charged again and with a couple slashes, more were blow away.

"Argh! Take this!" Several Eisenwald members charged their magic and aimed it at Erza who leaped in the air dodging the blast, she reequipped away her sword to bring out a spear. She swung her spear and took out more of her opponent. Then she switched from spears to dual wield two swords in an instant, taking out more enemies.

"This woman's re-quipping so fast" Byard said.

"Re-quip" Lucy wondered.

"It's her magic! It's similar to yours! She has another personal space, and she can summon out several weapon's in her disposal" Happy explained.

"That's amazing" Lucy said in awe.

"Erza is just getting started though!" said Happy.

"E-Ezra?!" Karacka croaked out.

"Alright! I think it's time I help out too!" Lucy exclaimed. She then reached into her small bag and pulled out a golden key.

**Open the gate of the crab: Cancer!**

In a golden light, out came a person appeared the celestial spirit Cancer.

His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's has thick lips. H wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and it's commonly seen with his two main weapons: Scissors. The color of his eyes is unknown because Cancer always wears sunglasses with green lens. He also has six crab legs that appear from his back.

"Let's take them with style" said Lucy.

"Okay baby!" Cancer charged forwards with his scissors in hand and use them to cut the enemy's weapon's, and to their shock, their hair as well, effectively knocking them out.

"Not bad there" Ezra complicated while holding an axe.

"He seems useful" Yuri said and without even looking sent a enemy flying.

"Yes! Score one for me!" Lucy said excitely.

"However... the way he says 'baby' it's rather insulting" Erza said next. Lucy was then on her knees in depression and Cancer disappeared.

"There's still a lot here...no choice, I'll have to finish things up here" Ezra's said then her body was engulfed in a glowing light.

"Whoo! Her armour is coming off! What a show!" an Eisenwald member said.

"Whoa! What is she doing?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Not only can Erza requip weapons, but she specialty lies in her armour that changes and enhances her abilities that only she can use! It's called 'The knight'" Happy exclaimed.

"I wonder which armour she going to re-quip into" Yuri said glanced where the light was and it was gone Erza was donned in a new armour with four white wings sticking out from her back, she wore a sliver headband with outward wings, her bust, arms and legs armoured in sliver, and wore a white skirt with the top of it armoured as well. Her heaven's wheel armour. Swords that were floating in a circle behind her started rotating rapidly and she ascended.

"You're mine!" A Eisenwald member shouted, swing his sword at Yuri, who just dodge once again and punched the member in the face knocking him out without even looking at him as Yuri just continue to watch over to what Erza was about to do.

"Dance, my sword's!" Erza gestured and the swords were spinning more rapidly.

"She's...!she's...!" Karacka tried say.

**Circle swords!**

The ring of swords were launched to a majority of her enemies. Wiping them out.

"Whoa...she got almost all of them in one strike!" Lucy said in awe.

"Damnit! I'll take you out! Take this!" Byard changed at Erza with his hands glowing.

"It's really her! Erza Scarlet the strongest women in Fairy tail and the Queen of the Fairy's! Titania!" Karacka exclaimed.

With a swing of one of Ezra's swords, she took out Byard in a instant, sending him clashing to the ground.

"Well it looks like she wants to finish things up here, oh well" Yuri said facing his own set of enemies "Here's a goodbye present from me".

Yuri changed his ki in his right hand and simply swiped his hand across and creating a wave of yellow energy that sender all his opponents away and clashing in the wall's and ground.

"And that's Yuri Clive! the beast of Fairy Tail!" Karacka exclaimed.

"Wow...he took out all those enemies like it was nothing" Lucy thought in surprised.

"Impressive as always Yuri" Erza thought while glowing in a light again and reverted back to her heart kreuz armour.

"No way I can do this! I'm getting out of here!" Karacka said before he ran inside the station with a trail of dust.

"He might be going after Erigor, Lucy can you go stop him?" Erza asked.

"M-Me?!" Lucy said pointing at herself.

"GO!" Erza shouted glaring at her.

"I-I'm going!" Lucy said picked up dust as she ran as well following the enemy with Happy following her.

Just as Lucy and Happy left Erza wobbled and was about to fall over, until a hand touched her shoulder gently, She looked over to her side and saw Yuri supporting her.

"Now what was that being fine earlier?" Yuri teased.

"My apologies...I guess the magic-mobile took more out of me then I originally thought" Erza said panting.

"Everyone else...do you best..." Ezra thought. Her eyes widened at remembering what Erigor said earlier "I'm fine now. Come on. We need to warn the people outside about what Erigor is about to do".

Yuri nodded and once they went upstairs they reached a balcony on the second floor, Erza reached for a megaphone and started speaking to it.

"EVERYONE! THIS STATION IS OVERRUN BY DARK WIZARDS! THEY'RE PLANNING TO USE A SPELL TO KILL EVERYONE HERE! IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES GET AWAY AS YOU CAN!" Erza shouted. It took a moment for her word's to sink in and moment later, everyone ran away from the train station.

"Erza was there a point putting them in a panic?" Yuri ask.

"If they want a live then it's better this way. They stay, then they're goners" said Ezra.

"You should escape here as well, it's too dangerous for you all to stay" Erza told the employees, they nodded and they immediately left the train station.

"You think the others are doing fine?" Yuri asked.

"We are Fairy tail. It will only be a matter of time before we come out winning" Erza said.

"Heh, you're right. I'm sure they'll kicking some ass" said Yuri.

Just then, the wind picked and the next thing saw in front of them was pure wind, obscuring their vision of the city.

"A Wind Barrier" thought Yuri.

"Hahahaha! Unfortunately for you guys I've wasted enough time here" Erigor said outside of the wind barrier.

"Erigor!" Ezra shouted, running up to the wall of wind, when she tried to pry out of there with hee elbow, it only pushed her back.

"EZRA!" Yuri shouted as he caught her. She clutched her elbow, there were scratches and blood coming out of her wound.

"This barrier only way out and that wasn't one. Try again and you'll be ripped to shreds. I've wanted to fight you at least once, but this is the time that I can't waste any longer" Erigor said.

"What's the meaning of this?! You aren't going to broadcast Lullaby here?!" Erza exclaimed.

"Hmph, I must be going now. By the time you catch up it'll be all over! Hahahaha!" Erigor flew away from the city.

"Damnit...! What's their goal?!" Erza uttered gritting her teeth in anger.

* * *

**Skills:**

**Flight**

**All clear**

**Next time on**

**Dragon Tail Super**

**The Lullaby Demon**


	4. The Lullaby Demon

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

**ATTACKS**

**SPELLS**

**"Monster's speaking"**

**"Monster's thought's"**

**Places**

**Time skip**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

_The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people._

_It is a world of magic._

_Magic, bought and sought every day, is an integral part of the people's lives._

_Moreover, there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are mages or sorcerers._

_The mages belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission._

_There are a large number of guilds throughout the country of Fiore._

_In addition, there lies a certain guild in a certain city._

_This guild hosted legends in times long ago, and would continue to host more such legends long into the future…_

_…__and its name is Fairy Tail_

* * *

**Last time on**

**Dragon Tail Super**

"A Wind Barrier" thought Yuri.

"Hahahaha! Unfortunately for you guys I've wasted enough time here" Erigor said outside of the wind barrier.

"Erigor!" Ezra shouted, running up to the wall of wind, when she tried to pry out of there with hee elbow, it only pushed her back.

"EZRA!" Yuri shouted as he caught her. She clutched her elbow, there were scratches and blood coming out of her wound.

"This barrier only way out and that wasn't one. Try again and you'll be ripped to shreds. I've wanted to fight you at least once, but this is the time that I can't waste any longer" Erigor said.

"What's the meaning of this?! You aren't going to broadcast Lullaby here?!" Erza exclaimed.

"Hmph, I must be going now. By the time you catch up it'll be all over! Hahahaha!" Erigor flew away from the city.

"Damnit...! What's their goal?!" Erza uttered gritting her teeth in anger.

**The Current time**

**At Oshibana train station**

Yuri and Erza ran back in the station and Erza started interrogating a member of Eisenwald to find out where Erigor was heading.

"Tch..." Ezra said annoyed. Just then someone came up from the balcony.

"Erza!" It was Gray.

"Gray! Weren't you with Natsu?" Ezra asked.

"We splitted up, but never mind that. Their plan, it wasn't Oshibana here! They're planning on using Lullaby at Clover town! That where master is" Gray explained.

"I know. I managed to get some info out of him" Ezra said pointing at the whiskered man "But there's a wind barrier..."

"Yeah, I saw that, one touch from that and it'll will turn you into mincement" Gray said while jumping down.

"Urr guy's I got an ide.." before Yuri could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Ezra.

"Wait! That man Kageyama! If he managed to undo the seal on Lullaby then he should be able to do something with this barrier outside" Erza exclaimed.

"A dispeller?! Perfect, we need to go find him then" Gray said before he and Erza went after where Natsu went leaving Yamoshi behind.

"But I how to how to deal with the wind barrier" Yuri thoughts as he went after Gray and Ezra.

As Yuri, Gray and Ezra ran thought the halls of the station, they could feel rumbling getting bigger and bigger.

"Definitely sounds like Natsu" Gray said.

"Come on! It's just up ahead!" Ezra said and when they reached the room, Natsu was standing across Kageyama.

"Natsu wait! We need him!" Erza said. She jumped and brought out a sword.

"Ah! wait! wait! whatever I did I'm sorry!" Natsu shouted frantically. Erza ran past him and went to Kageyama, lifting him up against the wall with her sword close to his neck.

"You WILL nullify the wind barrier outside the station UNDERSTAND?!" Erza said darkly.

"Uh...uh...u-understoo-Gah!" before Kageyama could finish his sentence blood started pouring out of his mouth, when he dropped forwards everyone saw why, a Fat man with green hair was though the wall and sticking out of Kageyama's back.

"You son of a bitch" Natsu said to Kageyama's attacker angly. He was about to go back in the wall however before he could Natsu punch and shattered.

"He's your comrade isn't he?! why did you try to kill him?!" Natsu shouted and before the man could respond Natsu with fire on his fist punch him in the face sending the guy flying into the next wall and clashing into it knocking him

"Kageyama stay with us!" Erza shouted frantically.

"Erza it's no use he's unconscious" Gray said.

"Damnit" said Ezra and just then Lucy and happy arrive.

"I'm...not interrupting am I?" Lucy said sheepishly.

**Later at the entrance of the station**

"That's where all the guild Master's are at" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was the original plan from the start" Gray said.

"With Kageyama out we just got to hope Naruto can break the barrier" said Erza.

"Hey guys I got an ide..." once again before Yuri finish his sentence he was interrupted and this time by Happy.

"Wait! I just remember what I needed to tell you Lucy" Happy shouted.

"Then what is then?" Lucy ask.

Just then Happy put out from his backpack a golden key.

"Is that..." Lucy said shocked while pointing at the key.

"Yeah after we finish that daybreak job Virgo came to me and ask if I hand you her key if you want to make a contract with her" said Happy.

"Then why didn't you give me sooner" Lucy said as she pulled on Happy's cheeks.

"Like I said before I forgot" Happy manage to say.

"Hey can't Virgo dig though the floor super quick so why don't you summon her and ask her to dig us a way though the barrier" said Natsu.

"Your right" Lucy said finally letting go of Happy's cheeks and grabbing the key.

**Open the gate of the maiden: Virgo**

In a golden light, out came another person appeared the celestial spirit Virgo.

Virgo is a young woman wearing a maid outfit an black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron, with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes.

"Hello mistress" Virgo said politely.

"Hm! That Virgo she looks totally different from before?" said Natsu.

"I have you know she doesn't always look like this Virgo is a shape shifter" Lucy explained.

"Perhaps you prefer this instead" said Virgo then she started to glow and then transform an extremely tall stature and overweight with a brutish face and two pony tails

"AAAAAARRRRRRRR!" Gray shouted in shock.

"I'M YOU CELESTIAL WIZARD AND I WANT THE OTHER FORM!" Lucy shouted and in another glow Virgo was back in her form before.

"Okay mistress" said Virgo.

"I know we don't have a contract yet but can we do that later we really need your help" Lucy asked.

"Of course mistress" Virgo replied.

"You know you don't have to call me mistress you know" said Lucy.

"How about master then" said Virgo.

"No!" Lucy said.

"Then princess" said Virgo.

"Sure" Lucy agree.

"Okay then what do you require princess" Virgo ask.

"Dig us a way under that wind barrier" Lucy requested.

However before Virgo being digging a white aura appeared around Yuri.

"What the?!" Everyone asked.

"I had enough of this, you guys might want to hold on something" Yuri said causing them to raise their eyebrows and they then went and hold on something like Yuri told them to do.

"Hah!" White aura around increased and Yuri's own wind increased as well and with a loud shout that a shook very the ground and hit rid of the wind barrier and clear the sky of any cloud's.

"Wow!" everyone said in awe.

"Why didn't you do that before" Ezra ask angrily.

"Because everytime I try to tell you guys that I got an idea you lot interrupt me" said Yuri.

"Oh" Erza said as she realised that was exactly what happened.

"Guy's Natsu and Happy are gone" said Gray.

"WHAT! THOSE IDIOTS! THEY ARE PROBABLY GOING AFTER ERIGOR, WE GOTTA CATCH UP WITH THEM RIGHT NOW!" Erza shouted.

"Alright let's go" Yuri said but then he saw that Gray picking up Kageyama by the waist.

"Gray what are you doing?" Yuri ask.

"We can't just leave him here" said Gray.

"Alright everyone get in the magic-mobile I'll fly us there" Yuri told them which we they followed.

"Okay here we go" Yuri said before he pick up the magic-mobile and once he got a good hold on it he took off into the sky.

**Scenes change with Erigor**

Erigor was flying above the railroad going towards Clover town, then after a few seconds he was shocked when he saw Yuri flew past him I'm carrying a magic-mobile and now Yuri was glaring dagger at Erigor.

"ERIGOR!" Ezra shouted angrily.

"So a flies manage to catch up with me" said Erigor.

"Yep" Yuri simply said before he appeared right in front of Erigor and then punching him in the face so hard sending him flying towards the railway, clashing into it creating a crater, Erigor was unconscious and the Lullaby falling out of his pocket.

"Aw come on! I was expecting more of a fight" Yuri said sounding disappointed.

"I knew you could do it Naruto" Erza said while smiling.

"He just beat him with one punch!" Lucy said in shock.

"That's Yuri for you" said Grey.

"He beat Erigor like it was nothing" thought Kageyama.

Just then they spotted Natsu and Happy flying with Natsu holding on Happy while using his feet like rocket's with his fire magic to increase their speed and as landed they were shock when they saw Yuri and the others was already there.

"Hn! What the! how the heck did you guy's get here before us?" Natsu ask.

"We had Yuri fly us here you idiots" sais Gray.

"Okay but how did you beat Erigor before we even got here?" Happy ask.

"Yuri did it in just one punch" said Lucy.

"WHAT!" both Natsu and Happy shouted in shock.

"Aw man I was hoping for a fight" Natsu said sounding disappointed.

While everyone was distracted Kageyama manage to get hold of the Lullaby flute.

"HA-HA LULLABY IS MINE, YOU SHOULDN'T LEAVE YOUR GUARD DOWN!" Kageyama shouted before disappearing into the shadows.

"Damnit! I can't sense him! He's disappeared completely" said Yuri.

"Tch! My most possible guess is that he's heading for Clover town at the guild Masters meeting" said Erza.

"Well what are we waiting for, if we stay here move time we won't know what will happen" said Gray

"Everyone get in the magic-mobile quickly" said Yuri.

At this everyone rushed in the magic-mobile and Yuri did the same thing as before, Yuri concentrated a few seconds to locate magic to search for a large gathering of strong energy up ahead and once he found it he took off from the ground holding the magic-mobile.

**At Clover town outside the Guild Master's meeting building**

As Yuri flew the other to Clover town he sensed Makarov nearby so he headed towards him and once they arrive they found Master Makarov talking with none other than Kageyama.

"Master!" said Erza

"I bet Master was reading porn here before Kageyama show up" Yuri thought with a sweat drop.

"Gramps" said Natsu.

"Now now, there's no need to rush in, just watch" said a man who was none other then Bob the guild master of another wizard guild Blue Pegasus.

Bob is an elderly, bald, and cross-dressing man. He is seen wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts. He also completes his look with red lipstick and blush on each has small, white wings that are surprisingly capable of flight, albeit to a limited extent

"Oh my you guys are sure pretty cute" said Bob causing Yuri, Natsu and Gray paled and quickly back away from him.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope" Yuri repeatedly thought.

"W-Who's he?" Lucy ask.

"This is Master Bob! He's the master of the Blue Pegasus guild" Ezra explained.

"He's the master of Blue Pegasus guild?!" Lucy said shock.

"Oh my Erza you have grown up into a lovely women" said Bob.

As Yuri turn his attention back to Makarov and Kageyama. He saw that Kageyama was about to put the Lullaby flute in his mouth.

"Hey guy's look" said Yuri.

"No, Master" Erza said with concern in her tone.

"Calm down there...Makarov's taking care of it" said the new person who was Goldmine the guild master of Quatro Cerberus.

Goldmine is a slim man of average height, who appears to be in his late fifties or early sixties. His mildly squared face is covered in several wrinkles, specifically at his mouth's sides, below his eyes and on his forehead. Despite his seeming age, however, Goldmine's hair is kept in a youthful style, almost reaching down to his shoulders in a straight cut. Covering the man's eyes and hiding them away from sight at all times is a pair of sunglasses. Goldmine's slender figure is covered by a simple set of dark clothes, namely a plain T-shirt and a pair of them, however, he dons a distinctive headgear, being a dark hat reminiscent in shape of those worn by fictional warlocks and witches, possessing a wide brim and a torn top pointing backwards. Circling the hat is a lighter band sporting massive, rounded spikes, and is virtually identical accessory that comes in the form of a collar around Goldmine's neck

"Master Goldmine" said Ezra.

"The Quatro Cerberus master" said Lucy.

As everyone continue to saw the scene in front of them they saw that Kageyama was sweating furiously.

"Nothing will change you know" Makarov said causing Kageyama eye's widen "The weak will always remain weak. People were weak to being with, being alone, doesn't make you feel safe. That is why, guild exists. That is also why, we have comrades to depend on.m we walk together I'm order to live a strong life. The clumsy ones will run into more walls then the other. It may take longer for them as well. but if you believe in tomorrow and push yourself, you can naturally make it though. you'll be able to live to the fullest and smile all the way. that ridiculous flute won't help at all" Makarov finished with a grin.

Just then, Kageyama dropped the flute and fell on his hands and knees.

"I...give up.." sais Kageyama.

"Master!"

"Gramps!"

"Ohh?! What are you lot doing here?!" Makarov said surprised.

"You're speech was wonderful master, it touched deeply into my heart" Erza said hugging Makarov however slamming his head on her chest piece of her armour.

"Gramps! You were amazing!" said Natsu.

**"AHA! AHAHAHAH! YOU MAGES DON'T HAVE THE SPINE! NO MATTER, I'll JUST HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF!" **The Lullaby flute shouted.

Purple spark's were flying everywhere and it was coming from the Lullaby flute and in a binding flash it was no longer a flute. It now was an extremely tall beast that has three eyes, two legs, two arms and one head and there are many cutouts in its body.

"I-IT'S LULLABY!" Lucy shouted.

"Way to state the obvious Lucy" said Happy.

"It's huge!"

"Ow my...well this won't go very well..." said Master Bob.

"WHAT IS THAT THING? ERIGOR NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A MONSTER!?" Kageyama shouted as beads of sweet rolled down his troubled face. had his former guild master purposely withheld this information from them.

"It looks like a demon from the book of Zeref. It appears this monster is Lullaby's true form. This living magic is Zeref's doing" said Goldmine.

"Zeref's magic?" Lucy said incredulously "Zeref's been dead for hundreds of years, how is this possible? Why would his magic suddenly show up here?".

Yuri gazed down as panicked cries filled he forest. People were running for their lives hoping to get as far away from the wooden demon as possible. The once proudly courageous Fiore soldiers trembled, their knees bucking as the monster gazed down upon them.

"So this is a demon is it, hopefully it's strong enough to be a challenge?" Yuri thought curiously.

**"YOU ALL LOOK DELICIOUS! I'LL DEVOUR ALL OF YOUR SOUL'S!" **Lullaby bellowed.

"You can eat souls! A-Are they tasty?!" Natsu asked wide-eyed.

"Do I look like I know what they taste like?!" Gray shouted.

"Yuri! Natsu! Gray! Let's go! Everyone else stand back!" Erza commanded.

"Erza wait I'll handle this myself" Yuri said shocking everyone while he walk towards Lullaby.

"Yuri are you sure?" Erza asked concern as she look at Yuri.

"Erza it's alright Yuri is more than enough to handle this by himself" said Makarov.

"**You plan to take me on all by yourself?**" Lullaby mocked.

"And I'll be disappointed in you if your ain't strong enough to put up a descent fight against me" said Yuri.

Before Lullaby could respond Yuri disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the air right in front of Lullaby's face before Lullaby could do anything Yuri punch Lullaby which push him away and shattered some of his teeth.

"HE ACTUALLY HURT IT!" Everyone shouted in shock.

**"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT MORTAL!" **Lullaby shouted angrily as he opened its mouth and shot out an beam of magic energy at Yuri.

"YURI!" Erza, Natsu, Grey, Lucy and Happy shouted in worry.

However Yuri disappeared and reappeared by Lullaby's chin which he then kick causing Lullaby's beam of magic energy to head upwards into the sky and made Lullaby stumbled backwards.

"He redirected it?!" Gray said in amazement.

"Just how strong is he really?" Ezra thought curiously.

"Whoa!" Natsu said in amazement.

**"YOUR SUCH A NUISANCE!" **Lullaby roared in anger.

"Your one to talk" said Yuri.

Yuri then lift his left arm above his head with open palm pointing up and started to channel his energy which took the form of a yellow razor-sharp disc.

**Destructo Disc**

Yuri threw the disc at Lullaby who try to smack it away however it slice right through Lullaby's arm.

**"MY ARM! YOU INSECT!"** Lullaby roared in anger.

"Huh that could work" Yuri thought before he pointed his index finger at Lullaby.

**Dodon Barrage**

Yuri began firing multiple yellow energy beams from his index finger which put multiple holes in Lullaby's body.

"**I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!**" Lullaby roared getting up as his screeches were hears all throughout the area.

"My ears!" Lucy shouted as she and everyone else covered their ears.

"Damn that thing is loud!" Gray shouted.

"And annoying!" Natsu griped.

"No doubt!" Happy agreed.

"It's preparing it's deadly song!" Erza yelled.

"**NOW YOU FOOL'S WILL ALL DIE!**" Lullaby shouted about to play his tune.

Only for it to come out baldy like faint whispers.

"What the?" Lucy said.

"Nothing happened" Happy said.

"**What's going on?! Why can't I play my melody of death?!**" Lullaby wondered.

"It's cause of those holes I put into your body with my Dodan barrage pal" Yuri explained.

"All that buildup for this? Talk about a letdown" Lucy said shaking her head.

"No doubt" Gray said.

"I'm really disappointed" Natsu said sighing.

"**YOU DARE MOCK ME?!**" Lullaby shouted walking towards them.

"Your damn right I do and it's time I end this" said Yuri.

**Kaioken times three**

Yuri gains a red and exploding aura surrounding his whole body, his body and clothes adquire a reddish tint.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Natsu shouted in amazement.

"How much power has he been holding back?" Erza thought curiously.

Yuri disappeared and reappeared next Lullaby's head and he grabbed a hold of one of Lullaby's wooden horns with both of his hands and with his great strength which was enhanced by the Kaioken technique he began to spin Lullaby in the air with ease.

**"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" **Lullaby cried out.

"Whoa! He's spinning it like it's nothing!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What incredible strength" Erza said.

"That's insane" said Lucy.

"I'll hate to be hit by him in full strength" said Grey.

"Yeah no kidding" said Happy.

Yuri then threw Lullaby high in the sky shocking everyone even more.

"He threw Lullaby like it was nothing more then a paperweight" said Lucy.

"I got to make sure that i never be throw by Yuri" said Natsu.

"Agree" said Grey.

Yuri then cupped his hand together and drawn them to his side and began channelling his _ki _into a single point inbetween his cupped hands and a blue ball of light was form in his hands.

**Kamehameha**

Yuri then thrust his arm's forward right at Lullaby and just like he unleashed a powerful beam of blue energy which engulfed and completely destroyed every last bit of the Lullaby demon.

"ALRIGHT! YURI BEAT HIM" Natsu shouted grinning raising his fist up.

"Yeah he did it!" Happy said laughing.

"AWESOME YURI!" Lucy shouted smiling.

"Well done my boy" Makarov said with a grin.

"That was amazing" Bob said grining.

"He made defeating one of Zeref's demon look so easy" Goldmine said smirking

"I can't believe how incredibly strong this guy is." Kageyama said amazing as Yuri turned around to everybody and smirked winking at them giving everyone a thumbs up. "Are all Fairy Tail wizards strong like him?".

Yuri disappeared and then he reappeared where everyone else was at.

"Yuri that was so awesome! How did you do that?!" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Aye that was amazing" said Happy.

"That was very impressive, you've managed to defeat Lullaby on your own" Erza said.

"Couldn't have done worse than us" Gray said.

"What was that attack just now?" Lucy ask curiously.

"Uhh there guys, calm down for a second, I need my space" Yuri said while rubbing the back of his head.

**In outer space above Earthland near to it's moon**

Once Gerkin's ship had reached the system where the world of Earthland was in the ships computer then turn on the lights in the small where Gerkin was sleeping in and it woke him up.

[_You have finally reach the planet sir_" said the ships computer.

"Good now then let's just see the world that little prodigy Yamoshi failed to conquer by himself, computer scan the entire Planet and locate the highest power level on it" Gerkin ordered.

[_Certainty sir_] the ships computer said and after one minute it finished [_Scan completed I have located the highest power level on the Planet but there is also a unknown energy source which covers the entire world_].

"An unknown energy source that covers the entire world, is it radiation?" Gerkin ask curiously.

[_Scans shows that it isn't radiation and it won't be harmful to you sir_] said the ships computer.

"Good it would be a waste of time to come all this way only to discover that I can't set even one foot on the world and what's the highest power level on this Planet?" Gerkin ask curiously.

[_The highest power level on this world is 10,000_] said the ships compute

"10,000? that's usually high power level for a backwater Planet like thsi" Gerkin said surprised and a bit worry as it was equal to his own power level.

**(Gerkin's power level is also 10,000)**

[_However the person that power level belongs to is in the Saiyan army data banks_] the ships computer said shocking Gerkin.

"Wait this person know in our date banks, show me who it is!" Gerkin ordered.

[_Certainty sir_] the ships computer said and after one minute of searching it brought up a picture of none other than Yuri back when he was a child and was wearing the strange armour [_The person is a Saiyan who's name is __Yamoshi the Son of Tablos and Hanasia, __he was originally sent to this Planet for conquering however he is thought to be dead as he never reported back_].

"My little brother, he's alive!" Gerkin said in shock.

* * *

**Skills:**

**Flight**

**All clear**

**Dodon Ray**

**Dodon Barrage**

**Destructo Disc**

**The Kaioken technique**

**Kamehameha**

**Next time on**

**Dragon Ball x Fairy Tail Super**

** Reunion**


End file.
